I HATE You! Or, Not?
by themermaidprincess
Summary: Sam Uley's cousin moves in with him, because her dad decided they were to move to La Push unexpectedly. Jacob imprints on her, can she hold out on her emotions or is the imprint too strong?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Jacob

I HATE You! Or, Not? (A Jacob Black love story)

I guess I should introduce myself before I tell you about who I hate. Well my name is Sahara, I'm 16 years old. I'm originally from good ole' California but the dumbass who lives in my house, also known as my father, told my family he got a new job two days before my six month anniversary with my boyfriend, Aiden. Aiden doesn't believe in long distant relationships, well neither do I, but that is besides the point. So we broke it off. Now I live in my own personal hell, La Push Washington! Since my dad told us three days before we moved they didn't have time to buy a house so we are staying with my cousin, Sam Uley, and his fiancée, Emily Young. And that is how I met my enemy, Jacob Black. All that jackass does is eat, sleep, and complain about Bella Swan, excuse I mean CULLEN. I know about the vamps and the wolves, I mean come on who is dumb enough to let a 16 year old girl follow her cousin and his "gang" to go see what they do when they aren't eating. Whenever any of the guys start to say the word imprinting, Sam and Jacob tell whoever it is to "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" boys are so WEIRD! I wonder why? The reason I hate Jacob is because when we first met he was complaining about why Bella chose the bloodsucker over him, then he stopped the second I walked in the room and his jaw dropped to the ground in shock. I really need to know why the fuck they make the guys, mainly Seth, Brady, and Collin, stop when they start! The boys are so HOT! Even Jacob, WAIT, did I just say Jacob Black is HOT? I must be losing it!

"Sammy! Why the fuck do you and Jacob tell the guys to shut the fuck up when they say imprinting?" I asked calmly, okay majorly pissed off.

"It um… means…..uh…Jake will tell you in time!" He told me anxiously.

"I don't want to wait! GRRR!" I yelled in frustration.

"Don't you dare growl at me Sahara Miley Uley!" I went berserk as he said my full name. NO ONE, repeat NO ONE is allowed to call me my full damn name!

"Samuel Joshua Uley don't you dare call me by my full name unless you want me to call you your full name!" He nodded because I sounded so mean and leaderish. "Good I really don't want you to call me my full name either. I'm sorry I blew up at you, I just want to know, okay?" I sighed. I really wanted to know why Jacob was acting so protective of me when I hated him!


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Out

A couple days after I started thinking that Jacob was hot, they had a bonfire at the beach.

"Sam? Why do I have to go to the bonfire? I already know about you guys and the leeches?" I asked in all honesty.

"Because Sahara, you don't know everything and Jacob needs to talk to you afterwards. You also need to meet the Elders and tell them how you know!" He replied hurriedly, because he was supposed to go out with Emily but he forgot, so he planned the bonfire.

"Oh and dude! You are so DEAD MEAT! Haha! Good luck! Cuz you'll need it." I told him as he walked out the door. I wonder why Jacob needs to talk to me when we hate each other? Then I heard a door being open and me being lifted off the ground into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey shortie!" Embry and Quil both said to me as they lifted me higher.

"GUYS! I hate heights! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"NOPE!" Embry said laughing his big, fatass head off.

"Guys put Sahara the hell down!." I heard coming from the kitchen. I wonder who my savior will be? Right as I thought that I saw Jacob come strolling in. Oh, no! I thought. I hate Jacob, yet I'm actually happy? Not good!

"Em, Quil, just put Sahara down! She looks as if she's about to cry." Paul said being nice to me for once.

"Ooff!" I said as my boney ass hit the ground wiith a very loud thump. " I HATE YOU, Quil and Embry!" I told them bursting into tears because that hurt and I really was gonna cry if they left me up there any longer. Just then my evil dad walked in.

"Hi boys, Sahara. What did you guys do to her? She NEVER cries!" he asked them on the verge of laughing his big fatass head off.

"Umm, sir we didn't do anything!" Quil replied nervously.

"I really want to know I won't do anything to you boys, I promise." Under my breath I muttered, "Yeah,you make promises 24/7. Yet you never seem to keep them."

Apparently Jared heard that and scoffed then said to me, "Wow, you're so disrespectful to your father." I just did a childish thing and stuck out my tounge at him, then left the room to go un-pack my stuff, because I have been in denial for a while. I hate it here except I have a very awesome bestie, Leah, who hates almost everyone but me, and I get to see Sammie again, because I hadn't seen him since he first shifted into a furry assed creature of the night.

"Hi Sahara." Jacob said to me rather too polite for my taste, but whatev.

"Hello! Soo... Sammie said there was something you need to talk to me about?"

"Sammie? Haha! Oh yeah, um did you hear the story about imprinting?" He aked me really nervously.

"Um, yeah. Why?" I asked knowing I didn't want to know the goddamn awnser.

"Oh, just curious!" He replied lying terribly.

"Jacob! You are so fucking bad at lying tell me the damn truth!" I screamed loud enough to make birds fly away.

"Well, Iimprintedonyou!" He said even faster than Edward Cullen, one of the leeches, running. Which is faster than lightning itself.

"WHAT? Speak slower please!" I asked in cute little girl voice.

"I..uh..imprinted..on.."he started to say.

"AHHH!" A little girl voice screamed.

"Hold that! Sahara go back to the beach and say a leech has attacked a little girl! K?" He asked me as he started to undress behind the bushes.

"Uh..yeah." I replied upset that he imprinted on someone else. You're probably thinking, 'WOW! She finally admits she has feelings for Jacob Black.' Well no fucking DUH! After I stood there for a minute I ran back to the beach. "Guys..",pant,"a leech,"pant,"has attacked a...little girl!" I screamed.

"Holy Shit! Weren't Leah and Collin patroling?" asked Seth concerned for his sister and his pack brother. Sam didn't awnser, he just told all the guys to go find Jacob and to kill the leech. He made Sue tell everyone to go home.

"Sahara?" Billy, Jacob's dad asked.

"Yes ?" "Silly, call me Billy. Can you take me home please? Jake drove me here and Sue has to take Emily, Claire, and Bella home." (In this story Edward never came back. All the other Cullens did, just not him. Seth imprinted on her. Sorry for Team Edward fans, but he just doesn't fit!)

"Okay, Billy." Ten minutes later: "Billy, where do you live?"I had to ask that question, unless I wanted to drive for hours in La Push.

"You know where Leah, Seth, and Sue's house is?" He asked.

"Yeah. Is that near where you live?" I questioned him as politely as I could, cuz my mama didn't raise a rude brat.

"Yep, actually its only three houses away from there." He replied equally polite.

"Here you are M..Billy. Good night!" I called to him as he shut his front door.

"Good night Sahara!" He called back.

"So you drove my dad home?" I heard from the driveway.

"What the hell Jacob! Way to kill me! And yes I drove him home, OKAY?" I asked him kinda rude and obnoxiously.

"Thank you. And thank you for telling the guys otherwise Leah, Collin, and I would all be dead."He replied softly like if he spoke louder I'd hurt him.

"DEAD?" I screamed.

"Yeah dead. The leech was very strong and there were two others but one ran as soon as she saw us killing the other two guys." He replied.


End file.
